Serena in the wizarding world
by Aragorn's little girl Ser
Summary: Story being redone.
1. Birthdays and Letters

Chapter2: Birthdays & Letters Tokyo Japan July 31  
  
"Happy Birthday to you.... Happy Birthday to you.... Happy Birthday dear Serena... Happy Birthday to you. .. How old are you now... How old are you now... Happy Birthday dear Serena how old are you... now?" singed a group of people surrounding an 11 year old girl who just blew out the candles on her cake.  
  
" Here Serena this ones from me" said a girl with long black hair with purple highlights names Raye Hino.  
  
Serena tooked the gift from Raye and began to open the present Ray gave her A few good luck charms and a rhine stone necklace.. Serena squealed in delight and hugged Ray saying thank you. Next agirl with blue hair named Amy Anderson gave Serena her birthday present. Before Serena could open it an owl landed on Amy's gift for Serena and held out it's leg for her to grab the envelope it held.  
  
Serena took the envelope and opended it curiosity shown in her eyes and pulled out a piece of paper. 'Princess, it's your letter to Hogwarts' Pluto said telepathically . Serena nodded her head to Setsuna and unfolded the paper.  
  
" What does it say honey read it out loud?" asked Mrs. Tsukino to her daughter .  
  
Serena nodded her head and began to read it out loud.  
  
" HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Sumpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Potter ,  
  
We are please to imform you that you have been accept at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all nessary books and equipment. Term begins on September1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress" read Serena.  
  
" Potter what are they talking about you're a Tsukino" said Mr. Tsukino.  
  
" No all you did was adopt me my real name is Serena Lily Potter daughter James and Lily Potter," said Serena. "I'm going to this school wether you like or not I'm going to find my brother there."  
  
" Uh Serena I'm right here''replied Sammy.  
  
" She wasn't talking yeh she was talking about her brother Harry. Las' time I saw you Serena, you was only a baby." said Hagrid.  
  
" She will not be going I'm not going to pay some crackpot old man to teach my daughter magic tricks." exclaimed Mr. Tsukino.  
  
" Don't you ever insult Professor Dumbledore when I'm around and Serena is going her name has been down ever sense she was a baby" said Hagrid.  
  
" We won't let her leave either we are suppose to protect her" said Ray, Lit, Amy and Mina.  
  
Serena looked at Hagrid with apologetic look in her eyes and turned to face her senshi. Lita has chestnut hair in a high ponytail with green eyes she was Sailor Jupiter. Raye is Sailor Mars, Amy 's Sailor Mercury and Mina has blonde hair with a red bow she's Sailor Venus. They are older than her by two years.  
  
"Mars, Jupiter ,Mercury, Venus stand down he won't hurt me and I'm going to this school" said Serena in a full comanding voice.  
  
Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and slowly walked up to Serena and bowed while the inner senish try to figure out who this senish was.  
  
" Princess I have something I want to give back to you. Right now you don't nothing like your parents so here's my gift. I must warn you though you won't have your blond hair any more but maybe a few blond streaks mixed with black and you won't have blue eyes no more" said Setsuna.  
  
" I understand Pluto" replied Serena as her hair changed red with black and blond streaks and her eyes went a startling green.  
  
" Are yeh ready Serena we have to go get pick up Harry?" asked Hagrid.  
  
" Yes Hagrid I'm ready for Hogwarts" Serena replied.  
  
" Well come on then we're way behind schedule" said Hagrid as he walked off Serena following. him.  
  
( Somewhere in England)  
  
There laid a boy drawling a cake in the sand and making candles for it. He looks over to his whale of a size cousin Dudly and looks at his wrist watch.  
  
'10... 9..8... 7... 6....5....4....3 2 ... 1.' thought Harry as the wrist watch time hit midnight.  
  
" Make a wish Harry" He said to himself as he blew on the suppose to be candles. Suddenly the door bursted open and ended up on the ground. This woke up Dudly and his Uncle Verron and his aunt Petuna while Harry went into hiding .  
  
"Sorry about that " the half gaint as he entered follow by Serena.  
  
" I demand that you leave at once, sir!" Mr. Dursley said. " You are breaking and entering!"  
  
" Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune'' said Hagrid.  
  
While all this was going on Serena glance around the room looking for her brother. Then she saw something move in the shadows she knew it was Harry. They played this game on the moon. Their mother like to call it : Let's see how fast Serena can find me.  
  
" HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU COME OUT THOSE SHADOWS THIS INSTANT!" yelled Serena gaining the attention of the Dursley's and Hagrid.  
  
Harry gasped how did this girl know his name but he came ouyt off the shadows. Serena walked up to Harry and handed him his school letter. He didn't open it .  
  
" Excuse me but who are you?" asked Harry.  
  
" I'm Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys at Hogwarts and she's Serena Tsukino" said Hagrid while pointing at her.  
  
Hagrid explained to Harry about him being a wizard and told him he would be ther under the greatest headmaster hogwarts had seen in many years Albus Dumbledore. Harry turn to his aunt and uncle.  
  
" You knew?" said Harry. " you knew I'm a--- a wizard?"  
  
" Knew!" shrieked Petunia Dursley. " Knew of course we knew! How could you not be, My perfect sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that--- that school----and came home every vaction with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only on who saw her for what she was ---- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, It was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"  
  
She stopped to take a breath before starting to rant again obviously she was waiting for years to do this.  
  
" Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as-- --as---abnormal---and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you1'  
  
Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice.  
  
" Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" said Harry.  
  
" CAR CRASH" roared Hagrid, making Serena jumped at his powerful voice. " How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A sandal! Harry And Serena Potter not knowin' ther own story when every kid in our world knows their name!"  
  
" Um Hagrid , maybe we should just get Harry and leave we have to get our supplies" said Serena. 


	2. Hello to Diagon Alley

Chapter 3. Hello to Diagon Alley Author'sNote: You've probably wondering why I changed Serena's looks. First of all Serena doesn't like nothing her parents so pluto lend a hand and Serena will be on her own. Darien is not Endymion. who should I pair Serena up with?  
  
Draco/Serena?  
  
Ron/Serena?  
  
Fred/Serena?  
  
Lee/Serena?  
  
George/Serena  
  
Snape/Serena  
  
Wood/Serena  
  
Please Vote   
  
Serena and Harry were walking down the streets of Muggle London with Hagrid. They were looking at their list of school supplies and looked up at him.  
  
" Can we find all of this in London?" asked Serena and Harry at the same time.  
  
" If you know where to go?" answered Hagrid as he led them to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They walk into the pub and no notice the kids until the bartener said something to Hagrid.  
  
" Ah Hagrid the usual I presume?" asked Tom the bartener.  
  
" No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Serena and Harry here buy their school supplies" answered Hagrid.  
  
" Bless my soul it's Serena and Harry Potter" exclaimed Tom. This got everyone to turn their heads and look.  
  
After a few introduction by some people in the pub. A man with a turbin on walked up.  
  
" S Sere Serena, Ha Harry P P Potter, Can't say how pleased I am to meet you" said the stuttering man  
  
" Why hello Professor, I didn't see you there. Harry,Serena this is Professor Quirrell he'll be your defense against the dark arts teach" replied Hagrid.  
  
" Oh, Nice to meet you" they said and held out their hand to shake his.  
  
" Y Ye Yes fearfully fasinating subject not that you need eh Potter?" replied Professor Quirrell.  
  
" Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy."said Hagrid as he led Serena and Harry to the back of the Leaky Cauldron .  
  
" Hagrid? Who were they how did they know my name? Why did they call Serena with my last name?" asked Harry.  
  
" Harry, I'm your sister. We're both famous because we're the kids who lived. right Hagrid?" said Serena.  
  
" Yes Serena you're right," replied Hagrid as he tapped three bricks up and two across forming a passage way.  
  
"Welcome , Harry, Serena, to Diagon Alley."  
  
Serena and Harry looked around in amazement and began to walk with Hagrid as Hagrid told them about the stores as they passed them.  
  
" Hagrid, but how am I to pay for all of this? I haven't any money." said Harry & Serena.  
  
There's your money. Harry, Serena, Gringotts, the wizard bank," said Hagrid.  
  
"Ain't no safer place not one. Except prehaps Hogwarts."  
  
They's walk into the bank and start passing this creatures . Serena and Harry didn't know what they were so Serena decided to ask Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, what exactly are these things?" asked Serena.  
  
"They're goblins Serena. Clever as they come, but not the friendly of beast. you two best stay close" said Hagrid as Serena and Harry picked up speed and walked with Hagrid as he walked up to one of the goblins and cleared his thoart the goblin looke d up.  
  
" Ms.Serena & Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal" said Hagrid.  
  
The goblin looks over his desk at Serena and Harry.  
  
" And does Ms.Serena, Mr.Harry Potter have their key?" asked the goblin  
  
"Oh wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Ha there's the little devil," said Hagrid.  
  
" And there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about You Know What in vault you know which."  
  
" Very well" said the goblin.  
  
Serena, Harry and Hagrid rode in some sort of cart heading to the vaults. Suddenly they jerked to a stop.  
  
" Vault 687," said a goblin as he got out of the cart.  
  
"Lamp please,"  
  
Hagrid handed the goblin the lamp and it shown on the calut.  
  
" Key please."  
  
Hagrid takes the lamp back and hands the goblin the key. The goblin moves something on the vault and turned the key. Hagrid opens the vault. Serena looked at her brother and Harry looked at Serena then they looked at the gold with wide eyes.  
  
"Did you think your parents would leave you with nothing?" asked Hagrid  
  
Serena shook her head at Hagrid. Harry filled to bags with gold and handed one to Serena then got back in the cart. The cart went past a few more vault before stopping again.  
  
" Vault 713" said the goblin.  
  
" What's in there Hagrid?" asked Harry.  
  
" Can't tell you Serena, Harry. Hogwarts business. Very Secret." answered Hagrid.  
  
:"Stand back" said the goblin asn he ran his finger down the vault door.  
  
" You could here the clanking of the locks and they unlocked themselves.  
  
Inside the vault was a small wrapped package. Hagrid walked in and grabbed the package and steped out.  
  
" Best not to mention this to anyone" said Hagrid.  
  
They just got out of the bank the already got their books, robes, cauldrons. while they were carrying their stuff with a little help from Hagrid.  
  
" I still need a wand." said Serena and Harry looking up at Hagrid.  
  
"A wand? You want Ollivanders. There ain't no place better. Run along there and wait. I've got one more thing to do.Won't be long" replied Hagrid.  
  
Serena and Harry did as Hagrid said and went to Ollivanders to get their wands. They entered the shop and started to look around while making their way to the desk.  
  
" Hello?" they said but they didn't get a answer. So ther tried again.  
  
" Hello?" they said again.  
  
They were startled when the heard a clanking noice that came from a ladder with wheels on it like some they have in the library. On the ladder was a smiling old man.  
  
" I wondered when I'll seeing you,Ms.Potter, Mr.Potter," said Ollivanders as he claimed down off the ladder and over to a shelf of boxs run his fingers along them.  
  
" It seems only yesterday... ...that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."  
  
"Here we are," said Ollivanders handing Harry and Serena a wand.  
  
" Give it a wave."  
  
Serena both gave the wands a wave. Harry made boxes come flying out of their slots and Serena broke a lamp. They both set the wands back on the desk.  
  
"Apparently not"  
  
The next two wands gave off explosions making Serena and Harry fall onto the ground.  
  
" I wonder..." said Ollivanders as he grabbed two boxes.  
  
He walked out from behinded the counter and was about to hand Harry and Serena a wand. He hands them the wand and lustful gold auror around them.  
  
"Curious... very curious." said Ollivanders.  
  
"Sorry, but what's curious?"asked Serena.  
  
" I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter... It so happen that the phoenix.. who tail feather resides in your and your brother's wand , gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you two should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave your brother that scar" said Ollivanders.  
  
Suddenly they heard tapping on the window...  
  
"Harry... Harry..., Serena... Serena..., Happy Birthday" said Hagrid who had two chages with two white owls.  
  
Serena and Harry smiled at this and paid Ollivanders for their wands then went to join Hagrid. Please Review. 


	3. Heading to Hogwarts

Kat: Boo! Hi there! guess what?? I'm the new co-author/beta! woo! fun.   
Aragorn's girl: she's hijacking my story...   
Kat: not reallly...ok... yeah...-cackles-   
Aragorn's girl; suuuure.just don't kill it.   
Kat: I won't...I'll just take draco for myself oh; btw, my pen name is Dragon tears wing. go read or I shall wreak unspeakable horrors on you!! MWAHAHAHAH!   
Aragorn's girl: -blink- . just get on with it.   
Kat: fine...-glare-

Chapter 4: heading to Hogwarts

Draco/Serena: 11   
Fred/Serena: 2   
Lee/Serena: 0   
George/Serena: 1   
Snape/Serena: 1   
Wood/Serena: 4   
Keep voting

Harry and Serena found a place on the train after leaving Hagrid behind, and Serena pushed a stray lock of long blond streaked hair behind her ear nervously before turning bright green eyes to stare into her brother's identical pair.   
" Harry, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to live with me instead of living with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia" she asked, settling down in her seat.   
"Are you kidding me?! No question! but would your parents be alright with that?" Harry replied, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit..   
" I'm sure they would, we're family after all! or should I say we're twins?" She replied.   
" Serena, why weren't you sent to the Dursley's with me?" Harry asked out of nowhere, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward way.   
" I don't know, Harry. You got a scar, and I didn't, so maybe that's it." she said ponderingly as the compartment door slid open.   
"Would you mind? everywhere else is full." asked a voice from the door. They both looked up from their conversation to see a boy bright flaming red hair, a peppering of freckles, and bright blue eyes. He was built in a tall, gangly way, looking down at them hopefully.   
"No problem." Harry replied, smiling brightly.   
" I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." said the boy as he sat down next to Serena. She flashed him a bright grin as well, their red hair clashing with the different shades.   
" I'm Harry Potter. That's my twin Serena." said Harry.   
Ron's eyes bugged out widely, and he looked like someone had rushed by, whacked him in the back of the head with a board and left. Harry shot him bemused look. While Ron was still recovering, Serena looked out the window, lost in thought..   
' How did I get into that closet in the first place? I know some one must have put me there but who?' Serena mused, so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the Lady with the snack trolley come to their department door.   
"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked; her voice snapped Serena back to reality.   
" No Thanks I'm all set" said Ron who held up a sand which and pulled a face.   
"We'll take the lot" exclaimed Harry who pulled out some galleons from his pocket.   
Ron's eyes widened with surprise as if he never seen that many galleons before. Soon they had Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor bean, pumpkin pastie and various other sweets.   
"Serena, catch" Harry cried, tossing her a chocolate frog.   
" Their not real frogs are they?" asked Serena, her face turning a rather pale shade of green.   
" It's just a spell. Besides it the card you want! " replied Ron, as he took a bite of his licorice wand.   
Serena opens the box and the frog leapt out into her face. .Harry and Ron heard a small shriek and looked up in time to see her squishing the offending chocolate into the widow next to her, leaving a smeared black line.

"I don't think I like chocolate frogs..." she whimpered...Harry and Ron shared a look before bursting out with laughter at the expense of Serena, until they were interrupted by a girl with long bushy chestnut brown hair and warm honey brown eyes.   
"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one;" she asked.   
"No. She squished a chocolate frog, does that help?" replied Ron pointing at a very flustered Serena.   
"Shut up, Ron!" cried Serena before whacking him up the back of the head.   
The girl left quickly left the compartment leaving poor Ron rubbing the back of his while glaring at the green eyed demon who hit him. The compartment door open again and another girl enters.   
" 'ello! Je suis nouvelle Â Hogwarts! J'amepelle Jezelle!" she rushed, sitting beside a shell shocked Harry.(note. Kat: Sorry about the spelling, three hours of caroling...death...) It was very odd hearing a cheerful voice coming from such a tall, slightly plump girl, but not too much, just pleasantly so. She had dark brown almond shaped eyes and dark purplish auburn hair, an oval face, and very pale skin. Her nails were painted black.   
" Um... What?" Ron finally asked as the compartment door opened yet again.   
"Well ... Well...what do we have here," said an arrogant, drawling voice.   
They looked up to see a pale white blond haired boy with sharp blue gray eyes and a stuck up smirk on his face. 'Great just great Malfoy just had to show up and ruin my day' Ron thought. Serena tapped into Ron's mind and heard what he thought; she had to agree.   
"A Weasley surrounded by mudbloods."   
The tall French girl rushed up, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed both his cheeks.   
"Bonjour! C'est tres manifique, non? Je'taime le train! C'est chouette, nicest pas?" She spoke again, leaving everyone with the look of "what?" on their faces. Malfoy just stood there, blinking quite a bit.   
"Tu ne parle pas le francias?" She asked and the blond blinked again. " Very well.. Um...'ow oo say...ez nice!" She said, in highly accented English.   
"Nice? What's nice?" He asked and Serena had to admire his patience, despite her previous impression.   
"The tran! Zis! " she motioned to the floor.   
"The train!" He replied, having gotten it. " Well, yeah I suppose."   
"oo de at...teesh me angliase, and I teash oo francais!" She anouced, much to Ron's confusion. He and Harry shared looks, and Draco nodded.   
"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and potter, I believe we met in madame malkin's. nice to see you again. May I have a seat?" he asked coolly and The Girl, pulled him down next to her and grinned.   
"Well, I guess so then." Harry replied good naturedly and took the hand extended to him by Draco.   
"But he's a Malfoy!"   
"Name ez non eveyting. Do non be comme de ta...Stupid." The Girl said, and the Other Girl with bushy hair came back and had a seat next to Draco.   
"sorry, everywhere else is full. I'm Hermione." She smiled, revealing her slightly large front teeth.   
"I'm Harry, and this is my sister Serena." They both waved, and Hermione nodded.   
"I know who you are. I've read about you. Lot's of book." Harry looked a bit weirded out and Serena giggled.   
"I'm Ron Weasley." The red head nodded, smiling a little. Serena whispered something to Harry about sparks and The Girl grinned, muttering a bit in French to Draco, who didn't understand it but blushed anyway as Serena and The Girl both winked at him.   
"I- ahem- I'm Dr-Draco Malfoy." He sputtered, rather ungraceful before sneering down at her.   
"I Jezelle!" The Girl called, and everyone nodded. After a highly interesting train ride, with shouted French/English fight between Serena and Jezelle over Draco, they made it to the Great Hall. Harry and Serena exchanged thoughts on who would be where, and They agreed that Draco was definitely Slytherin material, with the help of Ron's impute, and that they wanted to be in Gryffindor.   
"Barbecourte, Jezelle." The strict looking professor Mc Gonagall called, and the imposing French girl sat on the stool, the hat screaming Slytherin about 3.2 seconds after it touched her head. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, and Draco was sorted into Slytherin before you could blink, and Harry, Serena and Ron were all sorted into Gryffindor.

Kat: (smirks) See I told you I wouldn't ruin it

Aragorn's girl: You're right you didn't ruin this chapter hopefully you won't ruin none of them. Kat, we can fight later k?

Kat: Fine (grumbles under her breath

Aragorn's girl: So who should Jezelle be paired with

Jezelle/ Draco

Jezelle/ Harry

Jezelle/ Snape

Jezelle/ Fred

Jezelle/ Lee

Jezelle/ George

Jezelle/ Wood

Aragorn's girl & Kat: Sorry we haven't written in a while we've been busy with school work


	4. New Defense against the Dark Arts Profes...

**Chapter 5: New Defense against the Dark Arts Professor and Outer scouts at Hogwarts**

**Draco/Serena: 14**

**Fred/Serena: 3**

Lee/Serena: 0

George/Serena: 1

Snape/Serena: 2

Wood/Serena: 6

**Jezelle/ Draco: 2**

**Jezelle/ Lee: 2**

**Jezelle/ Goyle: 1**

**Jezelle/ Harry 0**

**Jezelle/ Fred: 0 **

**Jezelle/ George: 1**

**Jezelle/ Snape: 0**

**Jezelle/ Wood: 0**

**Serena and Harry sat next to each other in the great hall Ron and Hermione sat across from them as they watched McGonagall call up the first year students to be sorted into their houses. Just losing Sirius last year made it hard for them but Serena, Harry, Ron and Hermione became Gryffindor prefects. Seven students were placed into Gryffindor, five went to Slytherin, six to Ravenclaw and four to Hufflepuff. **

"**Welcome to another year Hogwarts we have a few transfer students from Japan what ever house they're sorted into please welcome them with warmth" said Albus Dumbledore before sitting back down.**

"**Ten'oh Haruka "said McGonagall as a girl who looked like a boy walked up to the stool her short bleached blonde hair and sky blue eyes roamed the room for her princess.**

"**Gryffindor" shouted the hat.**

"**Kaiou Michiru"**

**  
"Gryffindor" yelled the hat**

"**Tomoe Hotaru" said McGonagall**

"**Gryffindor" yelled the hat.**

"**These students are in their sixth year. Oh and I would like to introduce our new Defense against the dark arts Professor. Professor Setsuna Meiou now I know you all are hungry so let the feast begin" said Professor Dumbledore. **

**Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru started making their way to their house table when Haruka spotted a girl with red hair with blond and black streaks. Haruka picked up speed and raced towards the girl before pulling in her into a big bear hug.**

"**Konnichiwa Koneko" said Haruka.**

"**Ruka-chan "cried Serena before accepting the hug.**

"**Ahem Sere, why don't you introduce me to them" said Harry.**

"**Koneko doesn't need to introduce anyone" replied Haruka before pulling Serena onto her lap while many guys stared at her thinking Haruka was a boy.**

"**Haruka release Serena right now it looks like Harry is getting ready to kill you for holding his sister" said Michiru.**

'**Harry! They're the outer scouts. Haruka is Sailor Uranus, Michiru is Sailor Neptune, Hotaru is Saturn and Setsuna is Pluto. Eventually you'll meet the inners' Serena told Harry telepathically.**

'**So you're telling me that Haruka is a girl?' required Harry.**

'**Basically yes, Haruka's gay' replied Serena before breaking the link they shared.**

"**Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru this is my brother Harry, Ruka-chan I want you to nice him," said Serena in a voice of authority.**

"**Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Haruka Ten'oh, Michiru Kaiou, Hotaru Tomoe."**

"**Ok Koneko, I'll be nice to him just for you" replied Haruka with a smile.**

"**Ok now tell us why you're here" required Harry with a raised eyebrow.**

"**That we can't tell you sorry Harry" replied Michiru.**

**Harry sighed in defeat knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from them. Serena quickly tapped back into her brother's mind.**

'**I saw that one coming' said Serena with a cocky grin on her face.**

'**Shut up Sere' Harry shot back.**

'**You want me to shut up when I have an answer for why they are here' retorted Serena.**

**Serena and Harry decided to have a staring contest so far it seems Serena's winning.**

"**Harry, what was it like staying in Japan?" asked Hermione, who snapped Harry attention towards her.**

"**It's ok, I miss you guys though" replied Harry. **

"**We missed you too Harry" said Hermione.**

**Haruka notice Serena was playing with her food instead of eating it. Obviously she wasn't the only one who noticed either.**

"**Harry, I think something's wrong with Serena" said Ron while pointing at Serena.**

"**Ronald Weasley, it's not polite to point" snapped Hermione before seeing what Ron said was true there was Serena playing with her food.**

"**Sis, what's wrong?" asked Harry.**

"**Huh! Oh sorry Harry nothing wrong. I was just thinking that's all" said Serena.**

**Harry gave his twin a look that said 'Yeah Right' not really believing her for one minute. Right before Serena could make a comment Professor Dumbledore stood up telling everyone it was time for bed and asked for one Prefect from one of the houses to get the password, **

'**Serena, I think you should lead the first years up to Gryffindor tower, the password is Quidditch' said Harry.**

'**Thanks Harry' replied Serena before she got up and broke the link.**

"**I'll gather the 1st years and lead them to the Gryffindor dormitories" said Serena to Ron, Hermione and Harry.**

"**We'll see you in the common room" said Harry.**

"**Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up, Thank you," said Serena as she led the 1st years to the dormitories**

"**This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh and keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change. Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." **

**Serena quickly led them to the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. The 1st years were wondering why she stopped.**

"**Password?" asked the portrait.**

"**Quidditch" replied Serena as the portrait swung open letting them in.**

"**Follow me, everyone. Keep up. Quickly, come on. Gather around here. Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitory is upstairs to the left, Girls, the same on your right. Your Belongings have already been brought up." said Serena as she left the 1st years to find Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

**Serena found them sitting in the chairs in front of the fire place. Harry was reading Quidditch through the ages, Ron and Hermione were playing wizard's chess. Harry was the first one to realize Serena was there.**

"**So Serena, how did it go with the 1st years?" asked Harry not looking up from his book.**

"**It went ok but I advise we get to bed we have classes tomorrow" said Serena.**

**Harry sighed and nods his head before closing his book and stood up. Ron and Hermione following the suit. After saying good night to the boys Serena and Hermione headed up to their dorm.**

**Kat: Well that ones done.**

**Aragorn's girl: That because I didn't let you touch, well I did let you read it and I got no complaints yet. So I guess it's a good sign.**

**Kat & Aragorn's girl: Please review and keep voting for the pairing.**


	5. Author's Note:

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone that I'm not able to update. I've been busy with school work. As for answering questions I got in some of the reviews.**

**Q:** **Hey where did Hagrid come from after Serena got her letter?**

**A: Dumbledore had a hunch that the Tsukino's wouldn't let Serena go so he sent Hagrid to get her. During the state of shock they were in. Is when he appeared.**

**Q:** **What's up with this Jezelle person?**

**A: My best friend and co-author wanted to add a character into the story.**


	6. Finding out the truth about Serena and H...

**Chapter6 Finding out the truth about Harry and Serena **

**Draco/Serena: 15**

**Fred/Serena: 3  
**

**Lee/Serena: 0  
**

**George/Serena: 1  
**

**Snape/Serena: 2  
**

**Wood/Serena: 6  
**

**Jezelle/ Draco: 2**

**Jezelle/ Lee: 2**

**Jezelle/ Crabbe : 1**

**Jezelle/ Goyle: 1**

**Jezelle/ Harry 1**

**Jezelle/ Fred: 0 **

**Jezelle/ George: 1**

**Jezelle/ Snape: 0**

**Jezelle/ Wood: 0**

**(Harry's Dream)**

**_5th year-Department of mysteries_**

**Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing-Sirius had only just fallen through the archway; he would reappear from the other side any second…**

**But Sirius did not reappear.**

"**SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"**

**He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out…**

**But has he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.**

"**There's nothing you can do, Harry-"**

"**Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"**

"**-it's too late, Harry."**

"**We can still reach him-" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…**

"**There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone." **

**(Dream End's)**

**Harry wakes up with sweat pouring down his face. He got out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak swung it around his shoulders and headed for the girls dorms. He had to wake up Serena she's the only one who could help with the nightmares. **

"**This better be good Harry" Serena snarled at her brother.**

**Serena wasn't too happy about being waked up in the middle of the night. Right now Harry is terrified of his sister. **

"**Sere, I had that dream again "Harry said in a shaky voice.**

"**Which dream our we talking about? Voldemort's plans, Cedric dying or Sirius dying?" asked Serena.**

"**Sirius dying" replied Harry.**

"**Harry, I miss him too, it's not your fault he died if it's anyone's fault it's Voldemort's fault. You know I'm right. Oh by the way I have a gift for you," said Serena whose hand disappeared for a minute before reappearing with a vile in her hand**

"**It's a dreamless sleeping potion drink this when you go back up to your dorm. But sense your so stress out I might be able to help you remember what I did to Sammy when he was stressed out?"**

"**Yeah you singed to him. You're going to sing to me aren't you" replied Harry.**

"**You catch on fast" said Serena.**

**Serena slowly started to hum to set the right note. Harry knew what she picked it was hero their mother use to sing it to them when they lived on the moon.**

**There's a hero**

**If you look inside your heart**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Of what you are**

**There's an answer**

**If you reach into your soul**

**And the sorrow that you know**

**Will melt away**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road**

**When you face the world alone**

**No one reaches out a hand**

**For you to hold**

**You can find love**

**If you search within yourself**

**And the emptiness you felt**

**Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**Lord knows**

**Dreams are hard to follow**

**But don't let anyone**

**Tear them away, hey yeah**

**Hold on**

**There will be tomorrow**

**In time**

**You'll find the way**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**Harry felt better after hearing his twin singing voice. He started to smile. 'As long as Serena stands by me I can get through this' thought Harry.**

"**Thanks Serena," replied Harry.**

"**Sense we can't go back to sleep let's practice a song."**

**Serena and Harry had been singing for awhile just no one at Hogwarts knew that they could sing.**

"**Ok let's sing I got you babe you know for a joke" replied Serena with a smile.**

**Serena: They say we're young and we don't know We won't find out until we grow**

**Harry: Well I don't know if all that's true 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you.**

**Harry: Babe**

**Harry & Serena: I got you babe I got you babe.**

**Serena: They say our love won't pay the rent Before it's earned, our money's all been spent**

**Harry: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot But at least I'm sure of all the things we got.**

**Harry: Babe**

**Harry& Serena: I got you babe I got you babe.**

**Harry: I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring**

**Serena: And when I'm sad, you're a clown And if I get scared, you're always around**

**So let them say your hair's too long 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong**

**Harry: Then put your little hand in mine There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.**

**Harry: Babe**

**Harry and Serena: I got you babe I got you babe.**

**Harry: I got you to hold my hand**

**Serena: I got you to understand**

**Harry:** **I got you to walk with me**

**Serena: I got you to talk with me**

**Harry: I got you to kiss goodnight**

**Serena:** **I got you to hold me tight**

**Harry: I got you, I won't let go**

**Serena: I got you to love me so.**

**Harry & Serena: I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe**

**Soon they heard applause they turn and saw all their house mates from 1st to 7th year in complete shock. Serena and Harry started howling with laughter.**

'**Well this amusing' said Serena.**

'**The only three that don't look surprise are Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru' replied Harry.**

'**That's because they already knew we could sing,' said Serena as she saw Ron and Hermione make a break for the door**

'**Looks like their going to tell Dumbledore or McGonagall.'**

**Soon Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and all of the other teachers ran into the room to see the gaping students. Serena and Harry were smirking.  
**

"**Ms. Potter, Mr. Potter, would one of you care to explain what's going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall.**

"**Their voices are bloody amazing Professor" said Seamus.**

"**Yes they were they never missed a beat and they were singing with out music" Ginny chimed in.**

"**Is this true Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter?" asked Professor Dumbledore.**

"**Yes Professor it's true" replied Serena.**

**You know Serena we used to sing on the moon as well said Harry in lunarian while looking at his twin.**

**I know replied Serena.**

"**What do you think their saying?" Ron asked Hermione.**

**Hermione just gave him a shrug that said 'don't ask me'.**

"**Ahem" said Professor Dumbledore as he cleared his throat to get the attention of the twins.**

**Harry and Serena look towards Professor Dumbledore and smiled sheepishly at him.**

"**What was that language you were speaking in?" asked Ron.**

"**It's called lunarian Ron. It's mine and Harry's native language we are called Lunarains we're not just that we also sort of have a title" replied Serena.**

"**Really what is your title?" asked Ginny and Hermione.**

"**I'm High Princess Serenity Lily Diana Luna Artemis Moon Alexandria Serene Potter Princess of Moon and Sun Kingdom daughter of Queen Serenity and King James " said Serena.**

"**And I'm High Prince Harold James Apollo Alexander Sirius Padfoot Moony Remus Potter Prince of Sun and Moon kingdom son of Queen Serenity and King James and also twin brother to Princess Serenity" said Harry.**

**There was a strange silence when the finished speaking slowly Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru walked up to them and went down on one knee. Obviously showing them respect.**

"**I, Haruka of Uranus, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service, Prince Harold & Princess Serenity of the Moon and Sun" said Haruka.**

"**I, Michiru of Neptune, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service Prince Harold & Princess Serenity of Moon and Sun" replied Michiru. Who followed Haruka's example.**

"**I, Hotaru of Saturn, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service Prince Harold & Princess Serenity of Moon and Sun" said Hotaru.**

**Suddenly Professor Meiou walked up and went down on one knee in front of the twins.**

"**I, Setsuna of Pluto, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service Prince Harold &Princess Serenity of Moon and Sun" said Setsuna.**

"**We gratefully accept your oaths of loyalty, valiant warriors, and name you Senshi of our Royal Guard…" replied Serena and Harry before kissing their foreheads to finish the ceremony.**

"**What was that all about Setsuna?" asked Albus.**

"**We were renewing our oath of loyalty on protecting them Albus" replied Setsuna**

**Aragorn's girl: I'm not that mean but it needs a cliff hanger.**

**Kat: What's up with the loyalty thing?**

**Aragorn's girl: you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Aragorn's girl and Kate: Please review and vote for your couple?**


	7. Fing out more about Serena and Harry's G...

**Chapter 7 Finding out more about Serena and Harry and his guardians**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon if I did I wouldn't be doing this**

**Draco/Serena: 17**

**Fred/Serena: 3  
**

**Lee/Serena: 0  
**

**George/Serena: 1  
**

**Snape/Serena: 2  
**

**Wood/Serena: 7**

**Serena/ Remus: 1  
**

**Jezelle/ Draco: 3**

**Jezelle/ Lee: 2**

**Jezelle/ Crabbe: 1**

**Jezelle/ Goyle: 1**

**Jezelle/ Harry 1**

**Jezelle/ Fred: 0 **

**Jezelle/ George: 1**

**Jezelle/ Snape: 0**

**Jezelle/ Wood: 0**

**Last time:**

"**We gratefully accept your oaths of loyalty, valiant warriors, and name you Senshi of our Royal Guard…" replied Serena and Harry before kissing their foreheads to finish the ceremony.**

"**What was that all about Setsuna?" asked Albus.**

"**We were renewing our oath of loyalty on protecting them Albus" replied Setsuna.**

**(Aragorn's girl & Kat: On with the story)**

**There was more silence until Professor McGonagall stepped in. All the students looked at her.**

"**Go back to your dorms!" She snapped.**

**Dumbledore and Snape knew she was addressing the students. They just stood there still staring at Serena and Harry.**

"**Detention for all of you!" Snape suddenly roared, and all the students ran off to their dorms while he was laughing.**

"**Was that necessary Professor?" asked Serena who had amusing look on her face.**

"**That also included you and your brother, Ms. Potter" said Snape with a sneer. **

**Serena looked at Harry before heading back up to the girls' dorms and Harry went back to the boys' dorms. He got near his bed and drink the potion Serena gave him and went into a dreamless sleep but for Ron it was a different story.**

**(Ron's dream in his P.O.V.)**

**I looked around at the scene before me I'm in a very elegant room filled with people. I see Serena standing in the crowd while Harry was standing in the middle of the room. I suddenly walk up and went down on one knee in front of him. 'Ok why in the hell am I doing this?' I asked myself.**

"**I, Ronald Weasley of Venus, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service Prince Harold of the Sun" I said.**

**A few minutes later I see a girl about my age walked up and went down on one knee. I got a good look at the girl face it was Hermione.**

"**I, Hermione Granger of Mercury, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service Prince Harold of Sun" she said.**

**Hermione and I go over and stand next to two other boys whose faces were hidden in the shadows.**

**(Dream End's)**

**Ron woke up a bit startled about the dream he just had. But Ron wasn't the only one who that dream Hermione had the same dream and woke up startled herself. Morning came quickly and the great hall was buzzing with students. Serena seemed bored then an idea popped into her head.**

'**Hey Harry, do you want to see a really scared Malfoy?' Serena asked her brother telepathically.**

'**Yes' replied Harry as he watched his sister tapped in Malfoy's mind.**

'**Ferret boy' Serena said in a ghostly voice.**

**Malfoy's looked around for the one who called him ferret boy but realized no one else heard it. He just shrugged it off and went back to eating his breakfast. She was about to call him "Ferret boy'' again when Harry tapped into her mind. **

'**Sere, you're more bugging the shit out of him than scaring him' Harry chided.**

'**Oh, shove it bro' snapped Serena.**

**Suddenly you heard a thump Serena and Harry turned their head toward the noise. Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru looked confused.**

"**Well by Ron's reaction it looks like we still have double potion with the Slytherins" Serena said to Harry.**

"**Why us?" moaned Harry.**

"**Because Dumbledore like to make you Gryffindorks suffer" drawled a smooth voice behind them.**

" **Get lost Malfoy before we repeat what happen in our fourth year remember and you'll have your title back' Malfoy The Amazing Bouncing Ferret'" said Serena while Draco looked scared out of his mind.**

"**Sure you will, Tell me Potter did that mud blood mother of yours have any effect on you before she died" said Malfoy.**

**Anger flashed in the twins eyes as they jumped up with their wands out and pointed at him. Malfoy could have sworn he was frozen in place.**

"**Malfoy I'm giving you five seconds to go back to your house table before I decide to hex you sending you back to the day of the four founders." said Serena while Draco ran back to his house table scared because of the wrath that was place a pun him.**

"**Come on guys lets head to Defense Against the Dark Arts" said Harry as he got up and headed towards the door Serena quickly following behind him.**

**T.B.C.**


	8. Lunarian Veelas what the hell are they a

**Chapter 8: Lunarian Veelas what the hell are they and Voldemort's plan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, If I did I wouldn't be doing this.**

"**Good morning class and welcome to defense against the dark arts I'm Professor Meiou, some of you may know me personally and some of you may not," said Setsuna while looking at Serena, Harry, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru**

"**Now can any one tell me what a Veela is?"**

**Hands shot up all around the room and Professor Meiou smiled and Hermione looked surprised when she saw Harry and Serena's hand up as well.**

"**Yes Ms. Potter" replied Setsuna.**

"**Well Professor, there are different types of veelas. For example there Martian, Mercurian, Jovian, Venusian, Plutonian and Lunarian. Not all veelas have silver white hair some of them have Black, Blue, Green and Red hair. Veelas are very beautiful creatures they have the power of allurement over witches and wizards and they also mate for life" said Serena.**

"**How would you know Potter?" sneered Draco.**

"**I don't know maybe it's because my sister is one" remarked Harry.**

"**No she not Potter, she a mud blood just like her mother and Granger" said Draco.**

"**No I'm a Lunarian Veela" replied Serena while going into her Princess form to prove her point.**

**Her red, black and blond highlight hair was place in their traditional Meatball style. Her beautiful white flowing ball room grown showed every curve of her body. Up on her forehead was an up turned crescent moon a light mist around her feat and a gentle wind blew her hair making her look ethereal . About a dozen Slytherins and Gryffindors fell out of their seats at the sight of her. Malfoy included. Because for once in his life found something more beautiful than himself.**

"**60 points to Gryffindor," said Professor Meiou as she watched Serena go back to normal "Well done Ms. Potter."**

'**Staring out at Earth, Adoring the beauty. **

**Poor little Princess all alone. **

**Surrounded by her friends, **

**She still feels empty. **

**Like half of herself is missing. **

**Poor Moon Princess, **

**All alone in the silver light. **

**Her mother tries to counsel her, **

**But her attempts end in vain. **

**Her fourteenth birthday. **

**Her mother holds a ball. **

**She dances with all of her suitors, **

**Yet wishes she wasn't there. **

**She laughs with her friends, **

**Yet hurts inside at the loneness. **

**She escapes out to the balcony, **

**Absorbing the peaceful quietness. **

**She sighs looking up at the Earth. **

**The beautiful blue and green orb, **

**Captures her attention so much, **

**She doesn't notice a man walk out, **

**And stand next to her. **

"**Beautiful, isn't it?" He asks, **

**With his silky voice. **

**The scent of roses drifts to her.**

**Poor little Moon Princess, **

**Looks over at her visitor. **

**He smiles softly at her,**

**Taking her heart right away. **

**He offers her his hand, **

**she takes it. **

**Neither noticing the looks they're given. **

**They dance the night away. **

**He takes her out to the balcony, **

**Where they first met. **

**They kiss and he gives her a red rose. **

**He has to leave.**

**He promises to come back.. **

**Moon Princess believes him, **

**For he is the other half of soul. **

**No longer does she feel alone. **

**Moon Princess no longer alone, **

**Moon Princess of the Silver Moon.' Singed Draco in his mind before he realized it.**

'**Where in the bloody hell did that come?' he thought, 'Great now I can't get Potter's sister's face out of my head .'**

**The bell ring to dismiss them pulling Draco out of his thoughts and headed for the great hall for lunch when he sat down at the table the mail came . The letter he got from his father was interesting but yet inside he was jumping for joy at one part of the letter.**

**Draco,**

**Our Dark Lord has a job for you; he wants you to date the Potter girl so he can get to her brother. Don't fail me Draco you have two months to get Serena Potter to fall in love with you. **

**Luv,**

**Father.**

'**Yes I get to be with Serena my sweet beautiful Gryffindor. Damn this means I'll have to be nice to the Weasel and the mud blood, oh well I'll have to get her to fall in love with me' thought Draco.**

**Draco raced out of the great hall and towards the Slytherin common room to write a love letter to Serena with out her knowing it was from him. It took him awhile to figure out what to write to her.**

**Dearest Serena,**

**I've watched you from a far and yet you don't know I'm there. Your beautiful green eyes are like shining emeralds that have captivated me to no end. Your smile can light up a whole just by you walking into it. I love every thing about. You seem like an angel when the sunlight hits your hair.**

**But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Serena is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!**

**Love,**

**Your secret Admire **

**Draco looked at what he wrote and seemed pleased with him self before heading to the owlery to send it off to Serena. He found Serena's owl which she named Lily after her mother. Draco walks up to her and ties the letter to her leg.**

"**Take this to Serena, girl, I have no intention of harming your mistress "said Draco as the owl gave a hoot and flew to the great hall to deliver the letter.**

**Mean while in the great hall. Lily delivered Draco's letter to Serena who looked surprised at getting mail she opened the letter and read it before blushing. Harry looked over his sister's shoulder before turning to Haruka.**

"**Haruka, Serena has a secret admire" said Harry who unfortunately got hit by Serena after wards.**

"**What!" said Haruka looking surprise and yet angry,**

"**Koneko, do you want to have a secret admire?"**

"**Hai Ruka –chan" replied Serena in Japanese.**

'**Well the princess has spoken so I have no say so in this sorry Harry' Haruka said to Harry telepathically.**

**T.B. C.**

**Aragorn's girl: Sorry everyone I've been really busy and the votes are in Serena will be with Draco. I'm sorry to say I killed off Jezelle my beta reader moved and I'm still mad at her oh well she'll forgive me sooner or later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aragorn's girl: peeks around corner Um hi everyone sorry I haven't been working on this story I've been very busy : Draco storms in:**

**Draco: Busy with what?**

**Aragorn's girl: I was helping my dad put up the new fence and I'm redecorating my room.**

**Draco: Oh….**

**Aragorn's girl: Draco be a dear and read the disclaimer**

**Draco: No**

**Aragorn's girl: If you do the disclaimer you can play The Lord of the rings on my Game boy Advance**

**Draco::eyes light up: Disclaimer: Aragorn's girl does not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon they belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi & she doesn't own the song selfish that belongs to Nsync.**

**Aragorn's girl: Thank you kisses Draco on the cheek then hands him the game boy advance**

**Chapter 9: Chocolate, Flowers & Love songs **

**The word of Serena's secret admire spread like wild fire through the Ravenclaw, Huffle puff and Gryffindor house only a few Slytherins knew mainly Blaise Zabini whose family didn't side in the war against Voldemort. Michiru, Hotaru, Ginny and Hermione thought it was sweet that Serena had a secret admire mean while Draco was making his next move to have Serena fall in love with him. Serena was making a list of names on who her secret admire could be. Ron and Hermione decided to confront Harry on the dream they had.**

"**Harry, can we talk to you alone please?" asked Hermione.**

"**Sure" said Harry with a shrug as he followed Ron and Hermione out of Gryffindor Tower.**

"**They're starting to remember" Michiru said to Serena who smiled.**

**Ron and Hermione led Harry to the Room of Requirements so they could talk with out any interruptions mean while Draco was working on a charm that can change a person's voice. Harry turned towards Ron and Hermione who were shifting foot to foot.**

"**What did you guys want to talk to me about?" asked Harry whose eyes were shining.**

"**Harry, we've been having weird dreams that had to do with you and Serena. We were in a very elegant room and Serena was in the crowd," said Hermione then Ron took over where Hermione left off.**

"**And we pledge to protect you along with two other people we couldn't see their face" exclaimed Ron.**

'**Harry, they're starting to remember their last life as your guardians just like my senshi' came Serena's voice in his mind.**

"**What do you …" began Hermione but was cut off by a voice from the door way.**

"**You're starting to remember" came a voice from the door way. **

**Leaning against the door way was Serena with a look of amusement on her face.**

"**Start remembering what?" asked Ron confused.**

"**You're starting to remember your last life" said Serena and Harry with a smile.**

"**Last life? What do you means?" asked Hermione with questioning eyes.**

"**Ron, Hermione come here" said Serena as she watched Ron and Hermione walk up to her.**

**Serena summoned her crescent moon to her forehead and looked them in the eyes. Harry watched on in amusement he knew what his sister was going to do.**

**/ Luna mind meld/ said Serena in Lunarian as her crescent moon began glow on her forehead as it shot out a beam of light to Ron and Hermione's forehead filling it with images of their past life showing them pictures of teaching Harry how to use a sword and Horse back riding with Serena and Harry, the balls that were held the inner and outer senshi and their deaths.**

**Once the memories stopped they walk up to Harry and went down on one knee in front of him.**

"**I Ronald Weasley of Venus, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service Prince Harold of the Sun" said Ron. **

"**I, Hermione Granger of Mercury, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service Prince Harold of the Sun" repeating what Ron said only with her name and planet.**

"**I, Prince Harold of the Sun, gratefully accept your oaths of loyalty, valiant warriors, and name you Senshi of my Royal Guard" said Harry before kissing their foreheads to finish the ceremony.**

"**Now that is settled let's get back to Gryffindor Tower before Haruka decides to send out a searching party for us" said Serena with a lopsided grin.**

"**That sounds like something Uranus would do" said Harry with a chuckle knowing how protective Haruka was towards Serena just like he was protective of his sister as well.**

**They reach Gryffindor common room just in time to see Lily fly threw the open window and headed over to Serena with three parcels one of them was a box, the other was flowers and the last one was a redpink-ish envelope.**

"**That's a howler" said Ron with a gulp as he remember what happened in their second year with the howler he received from his mother, Mrs. Weasley.**

"**That's a singing howler" said Hermione with a surprise look on her face.**

"**Singing howler?" asked Harry, Ron, Haruka and Serena with a puzzled look on their faces.**

"**A singing howler is similar to a regular howler except this one doesn't scream at you it sings" said Hermione.**

"**Who do you think it's from?" asked Ginny.**

"**It's obviously from her secret admirer." exclaimed Hotaru.**

**Serena carefully opened the singing howler and a deep smooth voice they never heard before spilled out. : Aragorn's girl: They don't know it's Draco's voice:**

**Draco: I just don't understand**

**Why you're running from a good man baby**

**Why you wanna turn your back on love**

**Why you've already given up**

**See I know you've been hurt before**

**But I swear I'll give you so much more**

**I swear I'll never let you down**

**Cause I swear it's you that I adore**

**And I can't help myself babe**

**Draco: Cause I think about you constantly**

**And my heart gets no rest over you**

**You can call me selfish **

**But all I want is your love**

**You can call me hopeless (hopeless)**

**Cause I'm hopelessly in love **

**You can call me unperfect **

**But who's perfect? **

**Tell me what do I gotta do **

**To prove that I'm the only one for you**

**What's wrong with being selfish?**

**Draco: I'll be taking up your time**

**Until the day I make you realize**

**That for your there could be no one else**

**I just gotta have you for myself**

**Baby I would take good care of you**

**No matter what it is you're going through**

**I'll be there for you when you're in need**

**Baby believe in me**

**Cause if love was a crime**

**Then punish me**

**I would die for you**

**Cause I don't want to live without you**

**Oh what can I do? **

**You can call me selfish **

**But all I want is your love**

**You can call me hopeless (hopeless)**

**Cause I'm hopelessly in love**

**Draco: You can call me unperfect **

**But who's perfect? **

**Tell me what do I gotta do **

**To prove that I'm the only one for you**

**Why do you keep us apart **

**Why won't you give up your heart **

**You know that we're meant to be together **

**Why do you push me away **

**All that I want is to give you love **

**Forever and ever and ever and ever**

**Draco: You can call me selfish **

**But all I want is your love**

**You can call me hopeless (hopeless)**

**Because I'm hopelessly in love **

**You can call me unperfect **

**But who's perfect? **

**Tell me what do I gotta do **

**To prove that I'm the only one for you**

**Selfishly I'm in love with you**

**Cause I've searched my soul**

**And know that it's you**

**Selfishly I'm in love with you**

**Cause I've searched my soul**

**And know that it's you**

**Selfishly I'm in love with you**

**Cause I've searched my soul**

**And know that it's you**

**To prove that I'm the only one for you**

**So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish**

**So what's wrong with being selfish**

**Right when the song finished the singing howler burst into flames leaving only its ashes. Serena tossed a look at Harry which clearly said get ready to copy these lyrics down. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru seemed a little surprised on the song that was done by the three light.**

**T.B.C.**

**Aragorn's girl : I'm finally done with this chapter I would have it up sooner if I wasn't working oh well please review.**


End file.
